


Not This Again

by Scrufflecake



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, D/s, Daddy Kink, Desperation Play, M/M, Pants wetting, Porn With Plot, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrufflecake/pseuds/Scrufflecake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're waiting for a package.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not This Again

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to LittleLouisHiccups, Awriterwrites and of course Allegedlymags for beta'ing this when no one else would touch it with a ten foot pole. Your suggestions, your edits, the time you took to look this over, mean so much to me and thank you for making this a piece of epic smut.

Harry rubbed the sweaty palms of his hand against the denim of his jeans. Weeks. He had waited weeks for this package. 

“Ya’ know pacing back and forth in front of the door won't make the mailman get here any faster?” Louis leaned around the corner, smiling at a very nervous Harry.

Harry released an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes toward the ceiling.

“Come on, babe, you don't know even know what time it'll arrive. Come relax.” Louis had situated himself against the hallway wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

Harry looked from the door to Louis, torn between waiting by the door and knowing that waiting by the door wasn't speeding anything up.

“Babe...come here.” Louis’ tone softened. Both men knew this was a big deal. A game changer.

Harry sighed, twirling a curl between his fingers.

“Fiiiiinnnne,” Harry muttered, bottom lip pouting out.

Like a defeated grumpy kitten, Harry left his post at the front door only to sag into Louis.

“That's my big boy, such a good listener. You put your listening ears on for daddy, yeah?” Louis playfully cupped both of Harry's ears and placed a kiss on his brow.

Harry felt all the tension leave his body instantly. Louis was going to make this okay, he was going to take care of this. The anticipation of waiting for the package had worked Harry into a nervous frenzy. Louis’ ability to diffuse the situation so easily spoke volumes about the amount of trust between the two.

Louis situated the two of them on the couch, wrapping his arms around Harry's middle and tucking them together like human puzzle pieces. Harry nuzzled his face into Louis’ chest. The warmth of his body was intoxicating. The smell of laundry detergent and the feel of threadbare fabric against his face filled his senses.

“Wanna play, Daddy,” Harry whispered. Timidly, he brought his thumb up to his mouth before giving into the urge completely and sucking on it.

Louis felt the movement and adjusted Harry onto his lap properly, tugging him closer.

“And what do big boys, like yourself, want to do?” Louis asked. Times like this were precious and delicate. Time just for the two of them. Time where everyone didn’t want a piece of them.

Louis took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. Getting to the right mindset for this type of play was always important because it set the stage for how things would go. Thankfully, after years of exploration, Louis had this part mastered. It was easy to fall into his role as Daddy. It was like second nature. Even outside of play, a part of him was always Daddy. It was just ingrained in him to take care of Harry.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, thumb still nestled between his lips.

“How about a tubby? That'll feel nice,” Louis suggested, talking into the top of Harry's head.

“Okay,” Harry whispered around his thumb, still not removing it from his mouth. The worry was still evident in his tone.

“And maybe by the time tubby time is over, your package will have arrived?” Louis tacked on for good measure, following Harry's lead.

“O--okay.” This time Harry's response was louder and more firm.  

Louis shifted Harry onto the couch next to him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. He pushed himself off the couch to go ready Harry's bath. Harry softly clutched at Louis' wrist before he could fully pull away, saliva running down his thumb.

“I wanna come, too, Daddy,” Harry pouted, tugging at Louis.

“Alright, bug, up ya’ come.” Louis grabbed both of Harry's wrists and pulled him from the couch, helping him up.

“You can be my helper.” Louis wrapped a protective arm around Harry's waist, guiding him towards the stairs.

Once the two men reached the stairs, Louis smirked.

“On your mark…”

Almost on cue, Harry started giggling, taking the pose of a man on the starting line of a race.

“Get set...” Louis shot Harry a quick thumbs up.

“G--”  'Harry took off before Louis could finish, flinging himself at the stairs and bounding up them two at a time.'

“Hey! Cheater-cheater-pumpkin eater!” Louis called after his boy, watching long legs make each stride. Louis couldn’t complain. He had a view of Harry’s pert little bum, of his strong thigh muscles working under skintight jeans.

“Nooo, no cheater-cheater-pumpkin eater here, Daddy!” Harry reached the top of the stairs victoriously, long hair wildly falling into his face.

“I see a boy who will need to eat the biggest pumpkin ever.” Following close behind him, Louis brushed the hair from Harry’s face.

Harry huffed, crossing his arms across his chest.

“I won, fair and square.”

Louis mock pouted, crossing his arms across his chest in an imitation of Harry's stance.

“You didn’t, baby... but you would have won anyway,” Louis lied. He always won. Harry had the grace of a newborn baby giraffe. Louis would have smoked him on the stairs if it weren’t for the head start,

Harry put his hands over both his ears and sang loudly, drowning out the sound of Louis claiming an unfair victory. Louis guided Harry towards the bathroom by the loops of his pants, pulling him along.

Louis lifted Harry on to the bathroom counter and set about getting the faucet running, checking the temperature on his wrist before clicking the drain stopper into place. The tub was big enough for the two of them to soak together, but it was also the perfect size for baby Harry to muck about.

Louis handed Harry a pink rubber duckie and a bath mitt in the shape of a frog to keep himself entertained while he got the special “daddy-baby time” bath caddy from underneath the sink. The caddy contained several bath toys ranging from race cars to different colored bath foams used to draw on the walls and, of course, on Harry himself. Harry squealed when the caddy came into view.

Bath time was one of the earliest things they discovered they could do together. It was also one of the easiest. Every hotel had a bathtub, and bath toys were easy to purchase and to hide away in luggage. Louis quickly learned he could set the mood and help Harry reach that very special mindset with a good tubby time. Even as their understanding of what was happening grew, alongside their vast toy collection, tubby time remained a special part of their play.

Louis poured several capfuls of bubble bath under the running faucet, letting the bubbles work themselves into little white mountains that littered the top of the tub.

“More, Daddy!” Harry clapped, watching the bubble mountain build.

“Just one more or we’ll drown in bubbles, silly.” Louis poured another capful in for good measure. The bubbles were getting to be a bit much and, knowing where the night was heading, it would be a mess to clean in the morning.

Harry giggled in delight as Louis swished the water around, causing the bubbles to grow with each splash.

“Alright...”  Louis helped Harry down from the counter, throwing the rubber duckie into the water.  “Come here, bug.”

Harry used his frog mit covered hand to place frog-kisses on Louis’ face, and with each pretend kiss he made a loud, wet, kissing sound.

“Oh gosh, frog kisses.” Louis smiled, his fingers making quick work of the buttons on Harry’s jeans and pulling at the waist to get them to his knees.

“Can you be my big boy helper and get your pants off for Daddy?”

Harry nodded, using his mittened hand to pull his jeans over his feet before dropping them to the ground.

“Arms up!”

Harry followed directions, raising his arms above his head while Louis worked the fabric of his black-and-white-striped t-shirt over his torso. Louis stood on his tip-toes to get the offensive material fully off.  

When Louis finally had Harry in just his briefs, he took in the sight before him. Harry was lean muscle, with curvy hips. His skin was tanned from time spent around the pool. He was always Louis’ favorite thing to look at. Nothing could compare.

Louis let his hands wander down Harry’s plush hips, fingers digging into the waist of his briefs.  Bending down, he placed a kiss to the speckling of sparse hair that started at Harry’s navel and led to the soft skin between his tattooed laurels. Gently, Louis pulled down the briefs, letting them slide down toned thighs so that they pooled at Harry’s feet.

Louis didn’t let his eyes rest on Harry’s soft cock hanging between his legs. This wasn’t the time for that. Harry stepped out of the briefs, kicking both his pants and underwear aside.

“Tubby?” Harry nodded towards the tub.

“Tubby.” Louis affirmed. Taking Harry’s hand in his and helping him into the tub, he didn’t let go until Harry had submerged himself into the water.

Louis spread a towel out on the ground next to the tub, ignoring his thickening cock. Sitting down next to the tub, he buried a hand under the water, digging out a race car. Louis drove the tiny car up one of Harry's legs, then across his chest. Harry followed Louis’ lead with his own toy car, making the proper sound effects of a crash when he smashed them together.

Louis smiled, throwing his car into the water, as if the bubbles were a fiery blaze.

Harry leaned back against the side of the tub, letting more of his body dip into the water, the ends of his long hair floating around him.

“Gotta wash your hair, kitten.”

Louis leaned over Harry to retrieve the expensive hair products Harry now used to manage his long locks. Louis was a pro at this. He was a pro at washing Harry’s hair when it was a mess of short curls, and he was a pro at it now with Harry’s hair reaching down his back. Moments like these were always the most surreal. They’d been together so long and had seen each other change so much.

Harry just leaned over in Louis’ direction, letting waves of bubble foam and water slap against the porcelain of the tub, his head canting toward Louis’ capable hands

Louis reached into the caddy for the cup they kept stored for these occasions. It was a cup with their band’s faces on it, a photo shoot from late 2011. Louis couldn’t remember the shoot itself for the life of him but he did remember Harry buying it from a party store just to make jokes about their color-coordinated outfits. It had been an ironic-booze cup for a couple years before it somehow made its way into the caddy for hair washing. Louis couldn’t help but smile at the twinky Harry depicted on the purple plastic.

Dipping the cup into the water, Louis held one hand over Harry’s eyes and poured the warm water over the top of his head. Once he had his hair saturated enough, Louis shook the shampoo bottle in his hand to work the thick substance up to the top. Giving the bottle a good squeeze, Louis filled his palm.

Harry remained fairly silent, only letting out small huffs of satisfaction.

Louis quietly but quickly worked Harry’s hair into a lather, scratching at the spots he knew Harry liked being pet the most. Paying close attention to the nape of his neck, Louis worked his fingers into his scalp. With every pass of his hand through Harry’s hair, Louis could physically feel the buildup of stress leaving Harry’s body. It hadn’t been long since they last played, maybe a couple of days, but Louis had noticed the time between each scene was growing smaller and smaller. Small things were slipping into their everyday life. The term “Daddy” no longer just used within these fragile spaces.

It wasn’t until Louis was rinsing the conditioner from Harry’s hair that the doorbell sounded. Harry tensed under his hand.  _ The package. _

“Well, well, well, a little boy I know has a very special package waiting for him.” Louis worked quickly to diffuse the situation. Harry had worked himself into a tizzy earlier and Louis had worked hard to get him soft and relaxed.

“Why don’t you stay here with Mr. Frog and I’ll go get it?” Louis offered, pushing the frog mitt into Harry’s hand. He had a plan.

“Okay, Daddy.” Harry stared intently at the frog, moving it about in the remaining bubbles.

Louis kept his calm until he reached the top of the stairs, taking them quick enough to cause the sound of his footfalls to echo around him.

Making his way to the door, he realized his own heart was hammering in his chest. This was a big deal. No wonder Harry had been near frantic earlier.

They had toys. They had clothes. They had all types of accessories for whatever mood struck them…but this was different.

This was new terrain. This was something that they had talked about, even gotten off on whispering to each other about in darkened hotel rooms, but they had never  _ actually  _ done it.

Louis peeked his head out the door. The mail carrier was long gone, but at his feet stood a small brown box, totally nondescript.

Louis wasn’t sure how his heart had any blood to pump with how heavy his cock was in his pants. _ Was there such a thing as nervous boners? _ He had a nervous boner.

Carrying the box up the stairs, Louis checked in on Harry who was happily spraying blue foam on the frog mitt to make the little toy a crown.

“Just gonna get you some clean clothes, bug.”

Harry looked up from the frog and nodded. His eyes lingered on the box longingly.

Louis opened their bedroom door and set the box down gingerly on the bed. Taking a deep  breath, he stepped into their closet, pulling one of the fabric storage bins from their wall organizer. Folded neatly inside were a couple of Harry’s outfits. Louis quickly found a blue onesie with soft fluffy sheep adorning the chest that he found satisfactory. Louis pushed the bin back into place. Rummaging around in another bin, he finally found a matching pair of blue socks.

Clutching the articles of clothing in one hand, Louis turned off the closet light. He set the pieces out, smoothing out any wrinkles, and then he set about opening the box. A few frantic moments of digging in the bedside drawer turned up a discarded letter opener. Pushing the sharp edge into the packing tape, Louis steadied his hand to open the box.

He closed his eyes, giving himself a moment before pushing the cardboard flaps open. Folded neatly was a pale blue pair of training pants, custom ordered to fit just perfectly on Harry’s waist. The mint green leg gathers were sewn to accommodate his thigh measurements just so. Louis sucked in a breath, holding the pants up in front of his face.

They were thick in all the right places, the bulky crotch stuffed with washable absorbent material. The elastic leg holes were tight to contain any accidents thrown their way. They were perfect- better then they both had imagined when they placed the order.

In a hushed conversation after a particularly charged scene, Harry had admitted he wanted to try some training pants he had seen on one of the websites they ordered speciality clothing from. Right away Louis had been on board, as he usually was with things Harry wanted to explore. What made this so different was that instead of jumping in headfirst like they often did, Harry had seemed reluctant to move past the “talking about it” stage.

Not wanting to push too soon, Louis waited weeks for Harry to approach him about making the order. While filling their online shopping cart, Harry had revealed that he thought maybe it was “too much” and “too weird.” Louis had admitted that he found the idea of Harry trusting him enough to see him that vulnerable and wanting to share that with him was something he was more than onboard with.

Now, with the actual pants in his hands, Louis couldn’t be more turned on. He was going to have control of something so intimate, something that most people don’t even think of. It was a lot... but he was more than ready.

Laying the new pants out beside the outfit, Louis looked around the bedroom once more to make sure everything was in order. Part of being Harry’s Daddy was ensuring that the mood was set and that Harry would have nothing to worry about besides just letting go.

Louis shut the door behind him and went to help Harry out of the tub. He couldn’t help but smile at what he found. Harry had painted Daddy+Haz in pink foam on the wall above the tub.

“I made you a picture, Daddy!”

“Oh, I love it! How beautiful!” Louis started rinsing the remaining soap from Harry's body, before holding a towel open for his boy.

“Daddy has a special surprise for his good boy, so let's get you dried and into the bedroom.”

Harry stood timidly in the tub, making sure to step out carefully. He allowed Louis to wrap the oversized towel around him.

“Surprise, for me?” Harry tilted his head. Louis worked the towel against his skin and hair, mopping up as much moisture as possible.

“Yep, it’s a super special one too.” Louis discarded the damp towel on the pile of Harry’s clothing, making a note to sweep back in here later and put them all away.

Harry bounced in place, both dimples fully bloomed.

Louis guided him by his waist once more, the excitement radiating from Harry’s skin.

Slowly opening the door, Louis let Harry take the lead into the room. His eyes scanned the onesie and socks, but focused on the training pants. They were a new addition. The focal point of the night.

“Daddy…” Harry whispered, bringing a hand to graze the soft pastel material.

“Sometimes little boys just need a little help…” Louis took the reins. “Sometimes, little boys have little accidents…”

Harry's breath hitched, both hands now exploring the foreign object. Picking up the training garment, he nodded his head.

“These are gonna help you, baby.” Louis felt himself stumbling a bit as he watched Harry inspect the new pants. The way his fingers gripped the fabric so tightly gave away how affected he was by their mere presence. They had discussed how they foresaw this going, but doing it and talking about it were vastly different.  

“But.. Daddy… they’re for babies,” Harry huffed, pants still firmly in his grasp.

“Tsk, these aren’t for babies. These are for big boys who sometimes make peeps in their pants. Does that sound like someone we know?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded his head silently, a crimson blush set into his skin. The mention of accidents must have spurred several memories. Desperation play was something they toyed with from time to time but never fully explored until  _ now _ .

Louis took the pants from Harry and held them out for him to step into. He pressed a soft kiss to the tip of Harry’s now leaking cock. His own cock, neglected and hard, was still trapped in his pants.

Harry’s legs shook as he gingerly stepped into the bulky material.  He wasn't able to help the  nervous trembling as Louis slid the pants up his legs and firmly planted them against his tush. The soft fabric pressed his hard cock against his hip, the leaking head quickly covered by the high waist.

Louis took a step back. Harry was full of contradictions. Toned muscles, soft hips, skin littered with tattoos and a precious pair of baby blue training pants covering his thickened cock. He palmed himself through his jeans.

“How do I look?” Harry’s voice was laced with concern and self doubt.

“Baby, you look absolutely stunning.” Louis diverted his gaze from the pants to Harry's face. He let their eyes meet, silently sending the message that this was more than okay. This was wonderful. This is what they had talked about and so much more.  

Harry dropped his defenses completely with the assurance Louis had given him. He wrapped both of his arms around Louis’ neck and clutched the shorter man to him.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Harry whispered while he pressed soft kisses into the skin of Louis’ neck, a flood of emotions fueling his outburst.

“Hey...baby.” Louis pulled Harry to him, letting Harry kiss him and hold him. The wet from Harry’s happy tears soaked into his shirt.

“I got you.. I got you.” Louis led Harry to the bed, not letting go of his boy for a second. There was always a chance when introducing something new that it could get emotional. This seemed to be one of those times.

Louis cooed words of assurance into Harry’s ear, gently rocking him. He allowed Harry all the time he needed to adjust to the flood of emotions.  

With a sniffle Harry pulled away enough to take stock of Louis’ face. Louis gave Harry a small smile.

“I got you, baby, no matter what.” Louis kissed the side of Harry’s mouth.

“No matter what?” Harry held out his pinkie finger.

Hooking his finger around Harry’s,  Louis reaffirmed.

“No matter what.”

They didn’t play that night. Instead the two men snuggled into bed after discussing the outpouring of emotions.  

It wasn’t until a few weeks later that the training pants made an appearance again. The band’s promo schedule had been rigorous and demanding.  Everyone was stressed to their limits and the last thing anyone wanted to deal with was a bratty Harry, but here they were.

It started simple. Louis made a comment about eating breakfast in the car because they were short on time, and he was met with an eye roll. The Harry Styles ™ signature eye roll was followed by Harry muttering comments under his breath while their handlers explained the day's schedule. It progressed to a full on tantrum when Niall and Liam suggested they power through several more interviews instead of taking a break.  

When a flustered Liam exclaimed, “He’s your boyfriend, handle him,” Louis knew the situation had reached a boiling point. He followed the frustrated sounds of huffing and puffing down the corridor right to the culprit of all the day’s madness. Shutting the door softly, Louis crossed his arms across his chest.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Louis’ voice startled Harry but didn’t stop him from slamming his phone down on the dressing room table, sending a couple of Lou’s styling brushes rolling to the floor.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Harry asked while bending to pick up the brushes that had fallen to the ground, accidently hitting them with his foot and scattering them further.

Louis bent down to help Harry round up the mess he had created. He knew that tone. It was Harry’s “I’ve reached the end of my rope” voice. It was his “help me get myself under control” voice. Harry was usually mild-mannered and easygoing, but demanding work schedules never ceased to put him on edge, and this promo season was no different.  

“It looks like you’re being a naughty boy, Harry. That’s what it looks like.” Louis said as he set a couple of the brushes back down on the table.

Harry froze and gave a little whimper.  _ Nailed it. _

“I don’t know what has gotten into you today, but I know you have better manners than this. I’m very disappointed.” Louis made sure to hold eye contact with Harry’s frozen form, looking at him through the vanity mirror of the dressing room table. They were going to get through the rest of this day.

Harry nodded, breaking eye contact with Louis to situate Lou’s brushes in the order she had them in.

Louis twisted Harry around, forcing him to look directly at him.

“Harry, I will take you over my knee  _ right here _ in this dressing room. You will get it together,” Louis warned.

Harry shimmied out of Louis’ grip, fighting his own internal battle to keep lashing out.

With a sigh, Louis placed a hand on each of Harry’s shoulders.

“Harry…”

“Fine,” Harry relented. He didn’t want a spanking in the middle of whirlwind promo. It was uncomfortable enough sitting on the hard-backed couch. He didn’t need a sore bum on top of it.

“Good boy, let’s go out there and apologize.”

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. Louis only had to shoot Harry a couple warning glances and make sure to stay pressed to his side during interviews to keep any misbehaviors to a minimum.

During the press junket, Louis made sure to keep Harry occupied with bottles of water. Each time the man would empty one, Louis would press another into his hand. If Harry knew what Louis was up to, he never gave any signs.

When Harry started jiggling his leg on the ride back to their home, Louis couldn’t fight down a grin that worked its way to his face. He couldn’t let Harry’s behavior earlier go unpunished and since he never earned that spanking, this was the next best option. The training pants were in the forefront of Louis’ mind the entire winding drive home.

When the driver reached their address, Harry made a dash for the door without so much as a thank you. His desperation to reach the restroom was evident. Louis took his time thanking the driver and walking up the walkway, the keys to the door nestled safely in his pocket.

“Louuuuu,” Harry whined pitifully. “Hurry up, I gotta gooo.”

Harry’s hands clamped down on the crotch of his pants, dancing in place.

“And you’re not gonna go when we get inside either,” Louis informed him.

Louis watched Harry process the information as he casually opened the door.

“Lou, I really got to go though,” Harry begged. He knew he had consumed at least four bottles of water toward the end of the day. Without anytime between interviews and then a press table to relieve himself, he calculated that he hadn’t had a bathroom break since early afternoon. The pressure on his bladder was causing sweat to form on his brow.

“Only big boys use the potty, baby, and from the way you acted today I don’t think you’re a big boy.” Louis remained collected as he hung his keys by the door, toeing off his shoes so he wouldn’t track any dirt into the house.

Harry whimpered, much like he had earlier when Louis threatened to spank him.

“Now take off your clothes and meet me in the bedroom.” Louis went about his business, disregarding Harry’s obvious discomfort.

With a stuttered sigh, Harry started removing his own shoes. When he bent at the waist to pull off his boot, he felt liquid sloshing in his bladder. The pressure from being bent over caused a bit of warm fluid to dribble from the head of cock. Harry sucked in a breath.  _ Fuck. _

_ “Daddy…” _

Louis hadn’t even made it down the hallway when he heard Harry’s desperate voice. He turned around just in time to see his beautiful boy clutch the front of his pants, a large dark spot spreading across his lap.

_ “No, no, no, Daddy…” _

Louis watched in awe as Harry danced in place, the wet spot quickly spreading across his front and some down his leg. Harry had his head bowed, whining and whimpering.

_ “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy.” _

Louis quickly made his way back to Harry’s side, removing his hands from their place over his shame. Not only was Harry wetting himself helplessly in their entryway, but his thick cock was hard.

Louis pet the back of Harry’s head and pressed in close to him. He could feel the wet of Harry’s pants seeping into the front of his shirt.

“What a naughty little boy. Did you even try holding it for Daddy?”

All Harry could do was moan while he rubbed himself helplessly against Louis’ clothed stomach. The warm wet fabric clung uncomfortably to his damp skin. A small pool of nearly clear pee puddled under his socked feet.

“All done, baby?” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear.

Louis tilted Harry’s chin toward him, checking his face to make sure everything was in the clear. 'Louis always checked in, no matter what they were doing.

“Done,” Harry muttered before crushing his lips against Louis’, licking the seam of his mouth, pleading for entrance. Louis gave into the kiss easily. His own cock struggled against the confines of his now dampened pants.

_ “Fuck,”  _ Louis’ hissed, pulling away briefly for air before lunging forward and pressing Harry into the wall behind him.

Harry went slack, letting Louis manhandle him, rutting his hips against him and getting Louis’ clothes wet in the process. Not even caring about the mess Harry had created, Louis bit into the delicate skin of Harry’s neck, growling.

“So naughty, Harry. Big boys don’t have accidents.” Louis spoke directly into Harry’s ear, admiring the blooming bruise on his neck. “But you’re not a big boy, are you?”

“Sorry, Daddy… I... “ Harry hiccuped,  his eyes watering slightly, but not enough to spill.

“ _ Shh, shhh, I know, I know _ . You couldn’t help it, you’re just a little baby. You need something to help you be a good boy, don’t you?”

Louis interlaced his fingers with Harry, keeping their bodies pressed together. He was mindful of the pace that Harry could walk with his pants sagging due to the weight of his accident as they made their way up the stairs to their bedroom. Louis used his free hand to press at his crotch, Harry’s post-accident vulnerability causing his dick to leak freely in his briefs.

Once Louis had Harry laying across their bed, he made quick work of ridding Harry’s prone body of the sopping wet articles of clothing. He disposed of them in the bathtub and wet a washcloth to clean Harry with. He didn’t need Harry getting any type of rash or being uncomfortable due to the tacky residue.

Wiping Harry down and ignoring his thick, hard cock was a feat of strength Louis didn’t know he had. He toweled down Harry’s crotch, making sure to get the all the nooks and crannies as clean as he could with the warm cloth. Harry wiggled under Louis’ soft touches, fighting the urge to buck his hips into his touch.

Harry giggled when Louis ran the towel down his legs, making sure to get them clean as well. Louis kissed each one of Harry’s toes while wiping off the bottom of his feet.

“Be right back, bug.” Louis promised. He rubbed his nose against Harry’s in an eskimo kiss.

“Kay...” Harry was already gone, his eyes glassy and cheeks flushed.

Louis loved this side of Harry. He loved Harry when he was strong, independent and outspoken. He loved Harry when he was frustrated and mad at the world. He loved every side of Harry, but this side was special. This side of Harry was one that only he got to see. It was just between them. This side of Harry  _ needed  _ him to call the shots, take the lead and create a space for him to be vulnerable and to feel safe.

Louis made quick work of getting the training pants from their secure spot in a storage bin, returning to Harry’s still figure on the bed.

Running a hand up Harry’s leg, Louis waved the pastel blue pants in front of his face.

“After your  _ little  _ accident downstairs we should get these on you. Don’t need you soiling another pair of pants.”

Harry sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, the pink flush of his cheeks spreading to his chest.

Louis worked the leg gathers around Harry’s feet, pulling the pants snugly up between his legs. He tucked Harry’s stiffened cock under the bulky material, pressing a kiss before concealing it away.

Louis kneeled onto the bed, discarding his own damp pants and shirt in the process. In only his briefs, he got comfortable leaning against the headboard, patting his thighs to indicate he wanted Harry to situate himself across his lap.

Louis rubbed soft circles into Harry’s lower back, letting his fingertips dance across the elastic of the training pants just to keep Harry aware of the undergarment.

Harry huffed, his head buried in Louis’ neck, eyes closed.

“You’re the best boy.” Louis’ voice was tender, gently petting at Harry’s exposed skin. “You’re always such a good boy for Daddy. Even if you have accidents.”

Harry gave a hum of approval, his mind peaceful and content.

Louis let his fingers press deeper into the back of the training pants, a single digit sneaking down the crack of Harry’s ass. Harry’s bum pressed to his thickened cock, making him want more friction.

Harry wiggled against Louis, causing them both to moan lowly. Louis shifted Harry on his lap, forcing him to sit facing away. With both hands wrapped around Harry’s waist, Louis jerked Harry’s ass against his crotch, dragging the thin material of his briefs lower. With the wet head of his cock exposed, Louis groaned as the soft plush fabric of the training pants dragged across it.

“Baby…fuck, you’re so pretty. What a pretty baby I have.”

Harry ground back into Louis, meeting each one of his thrusts, fingers pulling on his own nipples, gasping with each tug of the sensitive pink buds. Louis grabbed Harry’s hands away from his chest, holding them pinned to his side and controlling Harry’s movements.

“Don’t touch unless I tell you to touch,” Louis growled.

Louis cupped Harry’s flat chest.

“These are  _ mine _ .”

Then Louis slapped Harry’s cock through the bulky training pant material.

“This is _ mine _ .”

Louis scraped his teeth roughly against the nape of Harry’s neck, pulling his head back by his hair.

“ _ Don’t touch what is mine, Harry. _ ”

Harry shuddered.  Louis was everywhere- his hard cock pressed to Harry's ass, his hands wandering everywhere, his voice ringing in his head.  Harry went pliant, letting Louis’ words and hands guide him.  _ Show him. _ Show him how to make his Daddy happy.

Louis’ thrusting became more frantic, his briefs shoved under his balls,cock jutting away from his body. The sweet friction was almost enough to drive him over the edge. Not wanting to end things too quickly, Louis pushed Harry onto his belly.

“Good boys don’t touch without permission, baby,” Louis reminded Harry, pulling the training pants below his ass. He used both hands to roughly spread Harry’s cheeks apart.

“I...I...I...” Harry couldn’t form a coherent sentence, his cock pushed firmly against his body by constrictive fabric that rubbed almost too coarsely against him.

Before Harry could gather his thoughts, he felt something wet running between his cheeks. Louis had opened the bottle of lube they kept tucked between the mattress and bed frame and had poured a liberal amount of the cold viscous fluid down his crack.

Harry pressed his hips into the air, thrashing under Louis’ body weight.

“Please, _ fuck.. _ . p-p-p-please, fuck me.”

“Naughty boys who mouth off and then touch their Daddy’s things  _ don’t  _ get fucked, Harry.”

The sight of Harry’s pink, wet hole had Louis desperate. What he wouldn’t give to just bury himself to the hilt in Harry. But, naughty boys don’t get rewards like Daddy’s cock.

“No, no. Daddy, I will be good. _ Be so good for you _ .” Harry clutched the sheets in his hands, knuckles white. Tears made their way down his cheeks, getting the sheets wet under his face.

“Don’t beg!” Louis nipped at Harry’s shoulder. He crashed the palm of his hand into Harry’s ass hard enough to send him jolting into the mattress. “Naughty boys don’t get to come, Harry.”

Harry squealed, burying his face into the bed and biting his lip to quiet his protests.

Louis hoisted Harry’s hips higher into the air, taking away the friction of the bed from Harry’s cock and ensuring that he had no way of getting off. Spreading more lube onto his dick, Louis slid his cock between Harry’s spread ass. Pressing the globes of his bum together, he thrusted between his crack.

The build-up of the day had Louis close already. The images of Harry standing in the hallway, exposed and desperate, flashed in his memory and caused him to jerk his hips harder. He pressed the skin of Harry’s ass tighter together, making himself a hole to slide into, the head of his cock grazing over Harry’s rim repetitively.

Harry panted under Louis’ rough ministrations, keeping still and allowing Louis to use his body to make himself feel good. His own cock was still hard but useless.  Louis continued his thrusting, his fingers digging deep into soft flesh.

The heat of an orgasm sat low in Louis’ gut, frantically building. He released his grip from Harry’s ass. With one hand wrapped around himself, he pulled the seat of the training pants away from Harry’s body.

Tugging roughly on himself and twisting the head of his cock, Louis grunted a warning and spilled hot onto Harry’s ass and into the training pants.  

Louis panted, back slick with sweat. He adjusted the innocent undergarment back into place, covering the skin of Harry’s mauled ass. Louis gave Harry’s bum a firm pat before laying down besides him to catch his breath.

Harry turned his face toward Louis, wisps of hair covering some of his face but not concealing his wide smile.

All it took was Louis opening his arms for Harry to nuzzle against his chest. The heat of Louis’ cum and the throbbing of his own neglected dick reminded him to be a  _ good boy _ .


End file.
